1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic musical instruments and, more particularly, to digital bass drum kicks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bass drums are percussion instruments and vary in size. A bass drum is a large drum that produces a note of low definite or indefinite pitch, and is typically cylindrical with the diameter much greater than the height. There is normally a struck head, or drumhead, at both ends of the cylinder of the bass drum. The drumheads may be made of calf skin or plastic, and there is normally a means of adjusting the tension either by threaded taps or by strings.
A bass drum pedal operates much the same as a hi-hat control. Specifically, a footplate is connected to pull a chain, belt, or metal drive mechanism downward, bringing a beater or mallet forward into the drumhead. Typically, the beater head is usually made of either felt, wood, plastic, or rubber, and is attached to a rod-shaped metal shaft. The pedal and beater system are mounted in a metal frame and, like the hi-hat, a tension unit controls the amount of pressure needed to strike and the amount of recoil upon release.